Girl Meets The Force
by NigelTheEllis
Summary: This is Girl Meets World,Star Wars crossover and is my first fanfic,so please give this story a chance and please,please don't kill me in the reviews. )
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic.I made this because I have noticed that the number of Star Wars, Girl meets World crossovers are extremely , no stories.(Unless I'm wrong)**

 **Enjoy!(BTW,ABY means After the Battle of Yavin,and BBY means Before the Battle of Yavin)**

* * *

5000BBY

* * *

The dark, stormy world of Bzine was home to nothing,that's why it was a perfect place for a confrontation…

"Stop!"Jedi Master Alistar Matthews shouted. "Ha!Try and get me then!"Came the taunting voice,Suddenly,all was Quiet. Matthews ignited his lightsaber,its green blade slicing through the thick fog, at once, a flash of crimson answered. Matthews looked around,trying to find his foe,when something warned him that an attack was imminent.

The low hum of another saber became louder as it sliced downwards towards dodged, and the stabbed his saber in the direction of his crimson blade blocked, and started the sequence called Exar Kun's Assault,a move that is extremely difficult to be blocked,but, with the prodigious skill of a Jedi Master,Alistar parried and sliced.

The pair battled for a long time,each attack being parried,followed by another last the Jedi struck his oppenent down,and said,"Why?Why did you do it?Why did you betray the Jedi?"The answer came in short,painful gasps, "Because…I would not…have gotten anything…if I stayed…So I joined them…"

"But why join the Sith?"Alistar replied.

The fallen foe smiled a gruesome smile, "I,Kermillion Hart,make this prophecy with my dying breath;

 _A daughter of mine will become the best,_

 _Bestown will powers above the rest._

 _She will make a sacrifice,_

 _That will end a Matthew's life."_

Alistar heard the words of a prophecy,soon to be fulfilled…

* * *

 **What do you think?Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Just going to forewarn you,there are going to be a lot more prophecies,but all concern the same event and are all going to be at the start of a new chapter!**

* * *

 _The child of the one who was left behind;_

 _Who bears the name of the Sith-born kind;_

 _Must make a choice,but to no avail;_

 _One will die,but still prevail._

* * *

400ABY

* * *

After the collapse of the Empire and the First Order,the Jedi and Sith learned to live in harmony. Desendants of the ancient Sith were more than welcome to receive Jedi training at the new Jedi Temple on of the force-users were glad that the ancient war between the Sith and Jedi was over except a few…

* * *

"So Riley,ready to go?"Maya Hart asked her best friend,Riley Matthews. "Yes!"An enthusiastic Riley replied.

"Okay,so we'll sneak to the shuttle station,and board."Maya said.

"Why do we have to sneak out?"

"Because if we go through the front door,we will go past your be you ready to face your parents?"Maya asked,getting a nod in return,"Okay,show me the face when we walk by your parents."Riley made a comical panicked look.

"See?We sneak out."Maya said smugly. "Let's go."

They climbed out of the Bay Window,making straight to the shuttle station that would take them to their new school.

After boarding the shuttle,Riley said, "I want to be just like you Maya."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…"

"Well let's see how you handle _this_."

Maya spun Riley around to face a handsome,brown haired guy,who smiled and slowly she turned around,looking like she just got struck by lightning.

"How ya doing,honey?"Maya said. "I've got a lot to learn."Riley mumbled.

"Do you trust me,Riles?"

"Of course!"

"Okay,here we go."

Maya prised Riley's fingers from the metal pole,causing Riley to fall backwards,into the guy's lap.

"Hi…We were just talking about you."Riley embarrassly mumbled.

"I'm Lucas,nice to meet you."

Riley got up,and walked up to Maya,and said, "That was fun… Wait!What if that was the best moment of my life and nothing else remotely interesting happens to me?"

"Well,then here we go again."

Maya prised Riley's fingers off the pole,causing her to fall backwards into the seat next to Lucas,which unfortunately a woman was sitting on,causing Riley to land into her woman looked annoyed at this,and plopped Riley into Lucas's lap,saying, "It's for you." Which caused Riley to blush and smile hopelessly into Lucas's green eyes.

Maya and Riley got off the shuttle and made for the Jedi Temple,their new they walked into the classroom,Riley said to Maya, "This teacher is completely insane,a total nutjob.I think there's something seriously wrong." What Riley failed to notice,Jedi Master Cory Matthews was right behind her.

"Hi honey!"

"Hi daddy!"

"Dang,I forgot my dad is a Jedi Master."Riley muttered to Maya.

"Okay okay,listen up class,I'm Jedi Master Matthews,your new teacher."

Just then,the boy from the shuttle,Lucas,walked in.

"Maya!It's shuttle boy!"Riley hissed to Maya.

"Ah Mr Friar,how kind of you to join can sit there,behind Riley."Cory said.

"Is Riley the pretty brunnette's name?"

"What!?You know her?"

"I met her on the shuttle sir. Actually,she fell into my lap,sir."Lucas proceded to sit behind Riley.

"Okay,now,today,I'll do a name Matthews."

"Here."

"Lucas Friar."

"Here sir."

" ,its Stuart's kid."

"Here."

"And…Maya…Harrt?"

" its pronounced Hart,Mr Matthews."

"Wait a sec, _Hart_ you say…Oh dear."Cory looked troubled,muttering to himself.

"Well,anyway…Today,we'll learn about Galactic Civil War,1831."

"No…"The class groaned,except for Farkle,who said, "Yay."

"Farkle Time sir?"

"Ooh I love Farkle Time."

Farkle proceded to the front of the class,flipping the placard that said,Mr Matthews, over to the other side,which read:Farkle.

"Back then, they were primitive,without the technology we have ,now,we only lack technology that makes use of the is the is the future,you cannot escape it,I am Farkle!"He said,bowing and returning to his seat with his arms still raised above his head.

Cory walked back to the front of the class, and said, "This is your homework,you cannot escape it,I am some research and find a description of a lightsaber duel before the Galactic Civil you!"

As the students walked out of the class,Cory looked troubled,and said softly to himself, "Hart… .It cannot be...the prophecy cannot be real…"

* * *

 **What do you think?Good?**

 **This is more of a prequel kind of story,that sets the basis for my real story.**


End file.
